


Getting Closer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 466: Closer.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 466: Closer.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting Closer

~

Harry felt closer to Severus than anyone. They’d been dating months, everyone knew, yet he sensed a barrier between them. 

It was Severus’ to remove, so Harry waited, not sure how to reassure Severus of his commitment. 

In the end, when it happened, it was almost anticlimactic. 

“Brilliant,” Harry gasped, collapsing atop Severus. 

Severus hummed. “Most satisfactory.” 

Harry smiled, curling close. “You know, if we lived together, we could do this every night.” His bit his lip the moment the words slipped out.

Severus froze, then relaxed. “Indeed?” 

“Yes.” Harry waited. 

Severus kissed him. “Every night with you? Sounds...acceptable.”

~


End file.
